


Big Damn Hero

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tony’s sure he’s a hero. <br/>Disclaimer: Disney, Marvel, Stan Lee, etc. own, I just play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Damn Hero

He has the suit, and the power, and he is surely able to do a lot of good. His morals might be a bit on the wavering side, though Tony thinks he's doing a helluva lot better than he used to. At least he has a better idea of 'right' and 'wrong', and leans more toward the 'right' part than the 'wrong' part again. He's gotten off the booze, and the drugs, and the one-night stands, the self-lack-of-help through not sleeping for days on end and too much rich food and booze and women and men and whatever vice he could possibly dig up. 

But that was then, and this is now, and he can fucking do this. He can go through the Chitauri portal, he can send the missile back to hell, and if he dies doing it, well, at least Tony Stark will go out a hero, rather than dying in some dive bar down on Franklin. Not that he would have, he'd have been in some ritzy bar, possibly in some foreign country, or the Viper Club, because, hey, tradition that famous people die inside or outside of it. 

But still dead.

At least Pepper'd put up a great monument to him. Maybe it'd say, "He saved the world a lot." 

Tony smiled, and threw the missile at the Chitauri base ship. The explosion would be beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Sharpiesgirl: _Iron Man, Tony Stark, Hero._


End file.
